


Happy Birthday To Me

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Demon Sex, Demon forms, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Tetrophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: This is basically me writing myself a birthday present, so if you aren't into self inserts, I suggest you keep scrolling.Anyway...Basically, I have a feeling that Belphie and I would be good friends and one night, I let it slip that I would love to be double teamed by his twin and Diavolo. What does the emo bastard get me for my birthday? Exactly that, except he gets to watch.PS: If you're a monster fucker like me, here are my cock hc for Beel, Belphie, and Diavolo.Beel: https://bad-dragon.com/products/claytonBelphie: https://bad-dragon.com/products/echoDiavolo: https://bad-dragon.com/products/flint
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday To Me

It had been a sleep-deprived moment of weakness when she told Belphie her deepest desires. The seventh born hadn’t really been listening at first, tired himself, until he heard his and his twin’s name come out of the human’s mouth. His attention had been grabbed and Belphie no longer felt tired. He’d listened to every single word that came out of Erica’s mouth and made a mental note of each one of her deepest desires.

“–and I really want Diavolo there too…two big demons using me as just a hole…now that’s a dream come true honestly. Oh! And you watching and telling them what to do the whole time? Total turn on, y’know?” Erica drawled, her eyes drooping as she continued to talk.

The effects of Belphie’s sin had taken hold of the human easily and she found it much easier to fall asleep when she had the wannabe goth demon around. This was one of their nights where he’d been invited to her room just to sleep, but somehow it turned into her spilling all of her deepest darkest secrets. Or in this case, her depraved sexual fantasies. On nights like these, it seemed the more Erica talked and got out all of her little thoughts she’d never tell anyone normally, the more tired she got and the easier she found herself drifting off.

“–with every hole filled though? If I’m not leaking their cum by the end of the night, then what’s the point? Like, I could go for many many rounds and I’m sure they can too,” Erica paused for a moment, an intense yawn wracking her body in the middle of her words. “One can only dream I guess…”

Those had been the last words to come out of her mouth before Erica finally passed out for the night, leaving Belphie wide awake with his mind racing. She’d just spilled her most private thoughts without a care in the world and here Belphie was, thinking of how to pull them off for her because the scenario she so beautifully painted him was enough to get him hard and throbbing. He’d taken matters into his own hands concerning his problem and jerked off as quietly as he could next to her, muffling any grunts or groans he may have made while stroking himself. Belphie used her words to reach his climax, cumming more than he ever had into his hand. The Avatar of Sloth huffed as he shot the last rope of his cum into his hand and cringed to himself now that he had a singular sticky hand.

As Belphie cleaned himself up in the bathroom, a plan had begun to form in his post-nut clarity. The demon had devised a plan to get Erica exactly what she wanted, and for a birthday present no less, to ensure both his and her desires were met.

* * *

 ** _Erica_** : Come to my room, I have a little surprise for you

 ** _Beelzebub_** : For me? What is it?

 ** _Erica_** : Let’s just say it’s wrapped up like a box of chocolates and ready for you to tear open with your teeth…

 ** _Beelzebub_** : Chocolates? On my way.

* * *

 ** _Erica_** : There’s a human realm ritual I’d like to ask your help in, my Lord

 ** _Lord Diavolo_** : For the last time, call me Diavolo, please

 ** _Lord Diavolo_** : Also, what kind of ritual?

 ** _Erica_** : It’s a kind of mating ritual…

 ** _Lord Diavolo_** : Oh I see…

 ** _Lord Diavolo_** : I would be more than happy to assist you!

 ** _Lord Diavolo_** : Purely for the sake of the exchange program of course…

* * *

Belphie’s plan was put into motion. He’d waited for the day and used Erica’s phone to text both his twin brother and the demon prince while she wasn’t looking, ensuring that both demons would show up to her room in the House of Lamentation without her knowing the reason why. And that’s exactly what happened.

Beel had been the first to show up, the red-headed demon knocking on Erica’s bedroom door as gently as he could to announce his arrival before he let himself in as usual. He’d shut the door behind him and assessed those present. It wasn’t really a shock to see Belphie in the human’s room since she was closest with the twins out of all the demons she was living with.

The sound of her bedroom door opening and closing caught Erica’s attention and she’d looked up to see who it was, her expression quickly forming a smile at the sight her favorite gentle giant. She’d scooted over and patted the space next to her, inviting the arriving demon to sit with her and Belphie while the two lounged around. It was a silent request Beel found himself unable to deny and his legs carried him to the spot. All the while, he’d scanned every inch of Erica’s room in search of said chocolates she’d promised that could be opened with his teeth but was unable to find any. The demon pondered where they could be as he sat down, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted at the feeling of Erica laying her head in his lap like usual. It wasn’t the feeling of her in his lap but the sight, and it was then that everything clicked for Beel.

Around the human’s was a choker, as usual, but it wasn’t the one she normally. No, in place of her usual flimsy, black plastic choker was a much sturdier black leather choker, the center of it adorned with none other than a simple bow with a silver bell dangling beneath it. Beel stared at the choker intently, his mind replaying her text messages in his head. There were no chocolates to be unwrapped. It was her. Erica was the surprise. The thought of her being the thing to unwrap and devour made the demon’s length twitch in his pants and he just hoped the human currently occupying the space couldn’t feel the effects of his overactive imagination.

“What’s wrong Beel? You look like you’re thinking a little too hard about something big guy.”

The sound of Erica’s voice pulled the demon from his thoughts and he realized that he’d been staring down at her the whole time. Beel turned sheepish then, his heart pumping just a bit faster as he truly studied the human in his lap. Her pink and blue hair was splayed out behind her head and Beel wanted nothing more than to hold her by her hair with her on her hands and knees as he thru–

The sound of Erica’s door opening and closing once more pulled Beel from his thoughts and the demon looked to see who the intruder was. Seeing it was just Diavolo made the Avatar of Gluttony calm down a little, but then another part of him wondered why the demon prince decided to drop in. The prince had come dressed down, only clad in his black dress shirt, the top few buttons undone, and his usual black slacks. The red head assessed his superior and the pair stared at one another in confusion before they’d settled to look at Erica.

“Diavolo? What are you doing here?” Erica asked, her voice full of surprise. She’d shifted to laying on her side, the bell around her neck jingling as she moved, to get a better view of Diavolo in the dim lighting of her bedroom.

“You texted me to come help you with…personal matters, don’t you remember?” Diavolo replied, his head tilting slightly and his eyebrows furrowing in slight concern.

“I never–”

“I received a similar invitation,” Beel interjected, his focus on Diavolo as he assessed the demon prince in front of him.

Erica got up from Beel’s lap then, allowing the demon to discretely cover his growing bulge with the hem of his oversized coat, and grabbed her D.D.D. from her bedside table. She frantically read through the messages in each of her chats with them, blushing at the innuendos of her messages. As much as she would’ve liked to be so bold as to invite both of them to her room to fuck her, she hadn’t been the one to send them.

As Erica stared down at her phone, wondering when she may have sent these messages, she heard Diavolo and Beel bickering slightly in the background. It wasn’t so much bickering as it was the two having a metaphorical dick measuring contest about who it was Erica really meant to text. All the while, though, there was one demon who simply sat back and watched everything go down. Erica hadn’t heard anything from Belphie since Beel showed up and the more she thought about it, the more suspicious the demon seemed. Putting her phone down, Erica looked from between the two demons arguing to see Belphie watching everything unfold with a grin plastered on his face.

“YOU!” Erica shouted, her outburst causing Beel and Diavolo to go silent as they looked to see who exactly she was talking about.

The three of them all looked to Belphie and the demon’s self-satisfied grin turned more into a lazy smirk than anything else. Both Beel and Diavolo were a little slow when it came to why exactly they were calling Belphie out, but Erica knew. The tricky little demon must’ve taken her phone while she wasn’t looking and texted the pair of demons, but how would’ve he have known about her crushes on them? Unless…

Belphie watched as realization took hold in Erica’s mind, her expression shifting from anger to embarrassment as she blushed and backed away from all three demons. They’d noticed her backing away and the three of them watched, a soft chuckle coming from Belphie as the human tried to run from her problems. Before she could really run away, Belphie snatched Erica by the wrist and held her in place, putting her under the microscope as to what exactly was going on.

“Why don’t you tell them huh?” Belphie teased, a little chuckle lacing his words as he watched the human struggle against his hold.

“I didn’t really mean it! I was tired and you know how I get when I’m tired!” Erica tried, her eyes shifting between both red heads as she struggled to get free.

“Didn’t mean it? So you don’t want, and I quote, ‘these two big demons to use you as a hole?’ Don’t want to be ‘dripping cum everywhere and still begging for more?’ And here I thought I got you the perfect birthday present,” Belphie husked out, his smirk growing wider as he watched the way his retelling of Erica’s desires got Diavolo and Beel worked up all the same.

“Oh that’s right Little One! How could I have forgotten that your file said today was your birthday!” Diavolo interjected, his body turned towards Erica, boxing her in more.

“The Little One prefers to be call ‘Kitten,’ my Lord.”

Beel had finally spoken up and Erica wished he hadn’t. The shiver than ran down her spine at the pet name pulled a toothy grin from the royal and all three demons seemed to be eating up Erica’s shy and defensive demeanor at this point. The deep rumble of a hearty laugh that came from Diavolo’s chest made Erica blush as said demon and Beel closed the distance between them and her made her turn even more red.

“My dearest apologies Kitten…allow me to make it up to you…”

Erica had no time to protest before she felt the prince’s lips attach themselves to her neck. The feeling of it made her gasp and she’d wished there were some place to hide. Diavolo placed his lips just above where the choker was and he’d made his way down towards it, his sharp fangs brushing against the column of the human’s neck to make her shiver in both fear and excitement. One of her hands came up to grab at the front of Diavolo’s shirt, the suddenness of his eager nipping and kissing proving to be too much for the human. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Erica felt Beel nuzzle into the crook of her neck and as he took a deep inhale of her scent.

“You smell so good already…good enough to eat…” Beel mumbled, his voice low as he quickly lost himself in the scent of the human’s growing arousal.

As Beel continued to breathe in the human’s arousal, the demon felt himself slipping away more and more, his gluttonous side overtaking his train of thought. The little whines coming from her throat at their attention was starting to affect each of the demons in the room. Belphie had pulled up one of the arm chairs that decorated the room and watched patiently, smirking to himself as he watched Beel and Diavolo bury themselves in Erica’s neck. The youngest hissed as he squeezed his growing erection, his eyes becoming half lidded the more the two demons teased the human in front of them.

“Beel’s right…” came the rumbling of Diavolo’s voice against the sensitive skin on Erica’s neck. “I can smell just how wet you are from here…”

“Mmmnn…please…”

Erica’s voice was quiet as she spoke, one of her hands coming to bury itself in the little hairs at the back of Diavolo’s neck while the other tugged at Beel’s t-shirt. The sound of her begging was like music to Belphie’s ears and he’d groaned softly at it, his cock jumping in sweatpants.

“Please what Kitten?” Belphie mumbled from his chair, a little hiss peppering the end of his words.

“Please Daddy…” Erica spoke in Diavolo’s direction before turning to nuzzle her nose in Beel’s fluffy orange hair, “Sir…”

The monikers made both larger demons groan and it was the last little thing that made Beel snap. The Avatar of Gluttony growled against the human’s neck, the sound sending a shiver down her spine before he attacked her neck with teeth and tongue. Both red heads bit and sucked at the skin along Erica’s neck, little growls and groans flowing freely from both of them.

“More…she’s ready for more,” Belphie huffed, his tongue peaking out to wet his dry lips as he watched the scene in front of him closely.

Beel was quick and eager to comply with Belphie’s orders, one of his giant hands coming up to grope at her breasts. He’d first squeezed at her flesh, kneading it eagerly, before using his middle and index finger to tease at Erica’s nipple through her shirt. The attention made the human to whimper and arch into the ginger’s touch. Her eagerness had made Diavolo chuckle, his own hand coming to tease Erica. He’d slipped a hand down to her waist to trace the skin just under the hem of Erica’s shirt. The royal traced a rough pad of his fingertips along the waistband of her skirt and fishnets, his fingertips just barely dipping further to tease Erica more.

The pair were quick to please her, trying their best to pull as many different noises from her as possible. Beel would knead and tug at her breasts, shifting every so often as he teased his fangs at the base of her neck while Diavolo was much more methodical in his teasing. The prince would switch between featherlight touches and stroking at the skin of Erica’s navel, humming at the little goosebumps he would feel along her skin as the pair worked her over. It wasn’t until Diavolo undid the button and zipper on the human’s skirt that he really lost his cool.

“Kitten…are you sure you weren’t planning anything…?” Diavolo growled, his hot breath fanning against Erica’s skin.

Diavolo’s words caught both Beel’s and Belphie’s attention and the pair moved their focus down the length of Erica’s body until they saw what the prince was referring to. Erica was bare beneath her fishnets, the threads of the tights damp from the pair’s teasing. The attention made the human want to run and hide, but she really wanted to hide her face when she heard the snarl that came from Beel.

The Avatar of Gluttony had officially lost his cool. His demon form over took his body, horns and wings sprouting from the crown of his head and his lower back, respectively. Beel picked up Erica then and took her to the bed, placing her down on the very edge. He’d nudged open her legs and tore through the crotch of her fishnets, the savagery and feral-ness of his actions pulling the other two demons in the room into their demon forms as well.

Beel was quick to shuck off his jacket, the material uncomfortable around his wings as he dove into Erica’s slick like a man starved. Erica was quick to bury her hands in the mop of ginger hair between her legs, a squeal mixed with a squawk coming from her throat at the hastiness of Beel’s actions. She’d been so lost in the plush feeling of Beel’s lips on her, tongue teasing and slurping at her juices, that she’d nearly forgotten that Diavolo and Belphegor were in the room with her until she saw the prince himself approach her out of the corner of her eye.

Diavolo stood before Erica in all his glory. He’d taken his clothes off at some point, his toned body on full display. Blue eyes raked over his bark skin, drinking up every inch of him until she got an eyeful of his cock. She’d gasped at the sight, her eyes going wide at the size of it. The length and girth of it was enough to excite her, but it was the look and texture of Diavolo’s cock that made Erica whine louder. Diavolo’s cock was uncut, the tip of it just barely peaking through his foreskin. The underside of it and the sides were covered in little overlapping plates that only seemed to turn Erica on more. The prince’s cock was all Erica could focus on and she’d subconsciously licked her lips at the bit of precum that was already drooling from the tip of his dick.

“It’s impolite to stare,” Belphie teased from across the room, his own cock in his hand.

His voice broke her staring contest with Diavolo’s length, and she’d whined at Beel’s lips wrapping around her clit to make her squirm more. Erica’s focus remained on Belphie and she watched, entranced, as he lazily stroked his member. The Avatar of Sloth smirked at the attention, his fist tightening around his length to make him groan and put on more of a show for her.

“Didn’t he just say it’s impolite to stare Kitten?” Diavolo rumbled from directly beside her, one of his hands coming to turn her head by her jaw so that her focus was on him once more.

She’d gone to defend herself, but the feeling of Beel’s fangs brushing against her clit stole the words from her throat. Diavolo used this little moment of weakness to move his hand from her chin to in her hair, pink and blue strands slipping between his fingers, pulling her head forward onto his cock. Erica’s eyes went impossibly wide at Diavolo’s heavy cock on her tongue, the saltiness of his precum setting her tastebuds alight as Beel traced his fingertips up the inside of her thigh to tease at her entrance. Her little whimpers shot down the shaft of the prince’s cock and he’d groaned at the little vibrations. His hips jutted forward every now and then, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, groaning at the warm wetness of it.

The teasing of Diavolo’s cock in her mouth only made Erica wetter and Beel groaned at her growing slickness. His fingers teased at her entrance, the tips of them barely dipping into her entrance before he pushed his index and middle finger inside of the human. She’d moaned around Diavolo’s cock at the stretch, the vibrations, in turn, causing Diavolo to groan and tighten his grip on her hair.

Beel and Diavolo took no mercy on her then, the two of them filling her holes from two ends. The Avatar of Gluttony took to slurping and sucking on her clit, his thick fingers scissoring her open for the two of them while Diavolo thrust his cock in and out of Erica’s mouth. Her moans grew progressively louder as the two worked her, the bell on her choker jingling as Diavolo used her mouth. A little gag left her at every little nudge of the demon’s cockhead at the back of her throat and it combined with Beel’s fingers and mouth working her over were enough to send her over the edge. She pulled at the roots of Beel’s fiery hair as he worked her through her orgasm, slurping up every last drop of her slick as she spasmed around his fingers.

“That was awfully fast Kitten,” Diavolo groaned, his free hand coming to rest just above his ass, using the limb to help thrust his hips. “Don’t think we’re through with you yet, we’ll leave you dripping just like you want…”

Erica could only nod her head and whine, eager for the two to give her exactly what she wanted. Beel and Diavolo left her then, making Erica whine at the loss as she came down from her high. Beel stood up from between her legs then, looking between Diavolo and Belphie before nodding. He’d hastily ripped his shirt over his head, his necklace going slightly askew, before unbuckling his pants and removing them along with his boxers. He stood before her in all his glory, his abs and pecs flexing slightly as he noticed Erica’s mind going blank at the sight of his cock.

Though Beel’s length wasn’t as thick as Diavolo’s, it still had quite the girth to it, and it was just slightly longer, but that wasn’t what took Erica off guard. The demon’s cock, much like Diavolo’s, it was unlike anything she’d seen before. The tip of it was more pointed and had spike like ridges along the sides and underside. Erica gulped, wondering how exactly it was going to work, but Beel’s hands kneading at her plush thighs helped to take her mind off the logistics of the scenario. The demon pushed Erica back on the bed then and hooked his hand around the back of her thighs to push her legs against her chest, leaving her in a mating press for him.

“Can I Kitten? Please?” Beel asked quietly, his eyes laser focused on the tip of his cock rubbing on her pussy lips and teasing at her entrance.

“Sir…please…” Erica husked out, one of her hands grabbing at the demon’s bicep to brace herself.

Beel groaned at the title and nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowing in determination as he pressed forward. He’d pressed his cockhead into Erica and groaned at the tightness, still fresh from her previous orgasm, and pressed on slowly. He’d growled at her little whimpers and moans, his cock spearing the human open until the pair felt their hips connect. Beel snarled then, his gluttonous side threatening to show its face once more. She felt good and Beel could only think about wanting more. He’d barred his fangs, biting his lip as his hips twitched and threatened to start their bruising pace.

“Nnng…it’s…it’s ok…” Erica huffed out, her back arching to try and get Beel to finally move.

Her little huffs and whines had been enough for him to break and the demon’s hips snapped back quickly before they drove back into her entrance. The force of the thrust made Erica yelp and clench around Beel’s cock. The texture of it was foreign to her, but it was more than pleasurable. Beel would pull nearly all the way out of her cunt before thrusting back in, each of his thrusts more powerful than the last. Erica’s body jutted upward with each of Beel’s jackhammering thrusts, the bell around her neck jingling all the while.

“You take him so well Kitten…the perfect little cock sleeve for us,” Diavolo hummed beside her, one of his hands coming up to smooth out her hair as Beel thrust into her like a mad man, or demon rather.

“Whatever you said to her, say more,” Beel choked out, his pace only getting more frantic as he felt Erica tighten up from Diavolo’s combined praise and demeaning words. “She just squeezed my cock so fucking hard…”

“Oh? Does our little Kitten like to be told what a good little whore she is?” Diavolo teased, a toothy grin making its way onto his lips as he watched Erica closely.

Her face contorted in pleasure, a light blush dusting her cheeks that only got darker with every word that came out of Diavolo’s mouth, and it was truly a sight. The sound of her moans and whimpers, Beel’s groans, and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room as the Avatar of Gluttony continued to chase after every little hint of pleasure he could find. Erica had yet to answer the question, too lost in the feeling of Beel’s cock scraping at the walls of her cunt, and Diavolo had gotten impatient. He’d growled softly and tugged at the roots of her hair, causing Erica to gasp and whine even louder.

“Diavolo asked you a question Kitten and I do believe he expects an answer,” Belphie piped up from across the room, his voice strained as he pumped his own cock harder and faster.

“Ahahhh…y-yes Daddy! Fuck…’s good…so good…more please…I’m whatever you want…just, please!” Erica babbled, her voice strained as her thighs shook from another rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Daddy huh? I quite like the sound of that,” Diavolo chuckled, his hand smoothing out Erica’s hair once again while his other travelled further south.

The prince trailed his hand down the length of Erica’s torso until he’d gotten to where Beel and her were joined. He’d watched Beel rut into her for a moment before gathering a bit of her slick and rubbing at her clit. Erica saw stars then and it didn’t take long until her second orgasm of the night crashed over her. She whined once more, a silent scream leaving her throat as her cunt spasmed around and milked at Beel’s cock. Her orgasm had ultimately brought Beel down with her. Beel thrust only a few more times into her before he came inside of the human, a deep, rumbling growl leaving his chest. His ab muscles flexed and unflexed as spurt after spurt of his thick cum coated the inside of Erica’s cunt.

The pair stayed still for a moment, both of them coming down from their respective highs before Beel finally pulled away. He’d hissed at the tightness of her cunt as he pulled out, his eyes focusing on the dribbling of his cum following after. He’d licked his lips, tempted to dive in and lick all of his cum out of her entrance but Diavolo stopped the demon before he could. Erica’s legs relaxed then, her body numb from two orgasms so close together.

The human looked to Diavolo, her eyes trained on his cock before she looked up to focus on him. Diavolo had a knowing smirk on his face and he gave his length a few short strokes before approaching Erica. He’d helped her up to her shaky legs, moving her to lay chest down on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. Diavolo came up behind her then, his fingers collecting some of Beel’s cum to rub on his cock so he could have just a little extra lubricant when entering the human below him, even if she already had cum twice.

“I hope you’re ready Kitten,” Diavolo husked out.

The prince pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance, just barely easing the head of it inside of her, before thrusting the entirety of his length into her. Erica’s back arched at the intense shift of going from being empty to impossibly full and she’d panted from it all. Diavolo waited a moment, his chest heaving at the tightness of Erica’s cunt around his thick cock and kneaded the globes of her ass through the fishnets. The touch was almost too much as oversensitivity began to set in and Erica whined the rougher Diavolo got.

Diavolo had quickly gotten impatient with just the flexing of her walls around cock and was eager to nudge his hips into Erica’s. The royal removed one hand from her ass and used it to grab onto the waistband of her fishnets. He’d used the waistband as leverage once he began to move his hips. Diavolo would pull out of her cunt half way before pulling Erica down onto his thrusts, proving to be much slower than Beel but just as effective.

“So tight for Daddy…fuck…I don’t know long I’ll last Kitten…”

Erica could only nod in agreement at Diavolo’s statement as his pace picked up. She felt more like a ragdoll than anything else as Diavolo fucked into her. Her body spasmed with each thrust of the demon’s length, the plates on it proving to be just as pleasurable as the texture on Beel’s cock and it was enough to push her to the edge. Erica held off for as long as she could, her whines and moans only increasing in neediness and volume as she teetered on the edge of her third orgasm.

“Cum for me Kitten, milk Daddy’s cock…lemme fill you up…gonna breed so good,” Diavolo husked into her ear, his torso pressed against her back as he continuously humped into her.

And it proved to be enough. With a high-pitched scream, Erica came for a third time. Her legs shook and wobbled as she gasped for air. Diavolo continued to pound into her, chasing after his own orgasm and he’d quickly found it with how tight Erica’s cunt was strangling his length. His hips twitched and stuttered, a few quick pants mixed with groans coming from him as shot his seed into her awaiting hole.

The two of them panted, their breathing patterns mimicking one another, as they allowed their brains to reboot and figure out how to function again. Diavolo waited until cock softened some before pulling out, hissing at the cool air of the room on his now soaking wet cock before sitting besides Erica on the bed. The demon prince watched her carefully, one of his hands coming up to move a piece of her hair out of her eye. She’d hummed in response, using the noise as a little gesture of thanks before her attention was stolen by Belphie.

The Avatar of Slot stood beside her on the bed, cock in hand, and looked down to her. She’d nearly forgotten all about him in her post orgasm haze and she wasn’t sure if she could go another round. Belphie pulled her off the bed then and put her into a kneeling position beneath him. He continually stroked his cock, little huffs leaving him as he took in the dazed, fucked out look in her eyes and the cum running down her thigh.

“Fuck…open your mouth…don’t swallow…” Belphie commanded.

Erica did as told, opening her mouth as wide as she could for the demon. Her compliance was enough to send Belphie over the edge and the demon came in her mouth with a hiss. The first rope of his cum had just barely missed, some of it landing on her lip instead of in her mouth, but the next couple large spurts hit their mark and coated her tongue. He’d pumped as much of his seed out of his cock as he could until he took Erica by the jaw, keeping her mouth open, to admire her handy work.

When looking at his cum mixing Erica’s saliva, an idea hit Belphie and he growled at how much of a turn on it was. Without warning, Belphie spit into Erica’s mouth. It had caught her off guard, but she couldn’t deny that it did something for her as well.

“Get over here, the slut wants both of your spit too,” Belphie chuckled, a smirk forming at the little whimper that left Erica’s throat at the thought.

Beel and Diavolo did as told, the two demons taking her by the jaw one by one and spitting into her mouth to mix their saliva with her’s, Belphie’s and his cum. They’d watched her wiggle her tongue to taste it all, a little groan leaving Belphie at her eagerness before the demon closed her mouth and forced her to swallow. Once she had, Erica stuck her tongue out to show that nothing was left in her mouth.

“Fuck…looks like your birthday present has only just started Kitten…”

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
